Por amarte tanto
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: por amarte tanto muero yo, quedando solo una promesa para una vida futura.


hola!

traigo este fic editado de cuenta perdida en amor yaoi, es el fic mas apegado al historia que he escrito claro tendrá sus incoherencias.

espero les guste.

_naruto no me pertenece bla bla _

* * *

Es simple odiar a un Uchiha, solo habla con el unos minutos y veras que son unos maleducados, que tiene complejo de dioses y que comparados con el resto son los mejores. Eso lo notas en sus gestos, miradas, palabras y en esa maldita sonrisa de cinismo y superioridad. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con unos narcisistas como lo son los Uchihas, nadie en su sano juicio.

¿Entonces por que rayos Minato Namikaze se moría de amor por el más egoísta, mal humorado y antipático del clan Uchiha? ¿Por qué?

Era una pregunta universal, lanzada a la nada, para ser respondida en silencio por el latido de su corazón.

El joven y recién cuarto Hokage se lo preguntaba una y mil veces, mientras se dirigía a Sunagakure a una importante reunión con el nuevo Kazekage. Su mirada iba y volvía de aquel que le robaba el sueño de chico y ahora de adulto era peor. Ya que al menos de chico tenia la estúpida ilusión de que ellos podrán tener un futuro juntos, de ser felices de amarse toda las noches. Pero el era el líder del clan Uchiha y por lo tanto se le obligaba hacer todo un hombre, que se tenia que casar y tener hijos.

Pero eso no era lo más doloroso, lo que realmente le mataba el alma era que el idiota de Fugaku lo hubiera tomado tan serenamente, tan fríamente. Maldito desgraciado, maldito Uchiha, maldito amor.

—Hokage- sama tomaremos un descanso

Aquella voz, Dios ¿por que todo de ese hombre le causaba esa corriente electricidad?

—claro

Dijo mirándolo con todo el odio que le podía trasmitir, es que Fugaku era el colmo. Primero lo dejaba, se casaba y luego cuando por fin Minato se había recuperado un poco. Apareció de nuevo dándole esas miradas, esos roces y para ajustar casi arma una guerra para que el fuera su acompañante, maldito al ponerlo en esa situación.  
**  
**_**Dos días antes**_

Era una calidad mañana cuando salió de su casa, dirigiéndose a la torre, para empezar un nuevo día de trabajo como Hokage. Algo agotador que demandaba mucho tiempo (era su sueño realizado aun que un poco agridulce) lo cual era genial nadie lo esperaba en casa, ya que Kushina estaba de viaje dándole un tiempo a ambos, en especial a Minato. Al llegar había toneladas de papeles amontonados en su escritorio que lo esperaban, pidió un café bien caliente y comenzó.

En ocasiones dejaba su tarea para atender algún ninja o estirarse un poco. Cuando por fin había terminado a eso del medio día e iba a tomar un pequeño descanso, apareció uno de sus ex alumnos óbito Uchiha con un pergamino.

—Hokage-sama esto llego de Sunagakure

— ¿de Sunagakure?

Minato abrió el pergamino y en pocas palabras sele informaba que había un nuevo Kazekage y que este lo quería conocer, algo muy raro considerando que Sunagakure y kanoha tenían malas relaciones.

— ¿sensei? ¿Pasa algo malo?

—el nuevo Kazekage me quiere conocer y me envió una invitación

— ¿en serio? Eso es muy raro y si es una trampa o…

—cálmate óbito, lo dudo mucho

—pero hace poco salimos de una guerra

—no salimos de una guerra, estamos en una tregua muy delicada

—Pues con mayor razón hay que sospechar

—mas bien con mayor razón debo aceptar la invitación, entre menos enemigos mucho mejor, partiré mañana

— ¿adonde Minato?

Aquel que se dirigía con tanta soltura al cuarto Hokage, era ni mas ni menos Hatake kakashi, que entraba por una de las ventanas y se quitaba su mascara de anbu.

—kakashi dirígete con respeto a Hokage-sama, el ya no es nuestro sensei

Dijo Obito algo alterado

—así y ¿por que lo sigues llamando sensei?

—pues…por- por que

—ya basta no comiencen óbito ve preparando mi salida y tu kakashi entrega tu informe y vete

De inmediato el peli plateado se arrodillo y cogió la mano de Minato mostrando una sonrisa seductora y le entrego su informe, óbito no tardo ni un segundo en poner el grito en el aire.

—pero si dijiste que debía ser mas respetuoso

— ¡eso no es respetuoso!

Mientras sus ex alumnos discutían, Minato sentía que su estomago pedía algo de comer, algo como un rico y suculento ramen.

—quiero ramen

Y como si hubiera sido alguna clase de magia, un pote de ramen instantáneo recién preparado apareció en su rostro, el joven Hokage sin mirar cogió el pote y comenzó a comer

—provecho

Esa voz, esa maldita voz solo podía ser de su némesis, Minato voltio y vio al susodicho a su lado sonriéndole.

—Fugaku ¿que quieres?

—Hokage-sama supe que va ir a ver al nuevo Kazekage y vengo decirte que voy contigo

— ¿¡QUE!

—gritas mucho

— ¿como-como sabes sobre eso? ¡Y YO NO GRITO!

—pues las noticias vuelan

—no iras conmigo

— ¿entonces con quien iras? la mayoría de jonin están en misiones o en el hospital, sin contar que los anbus están de vigilancia en las fronteras

—yo iré con el Hokage

Dijo kakashi mientras se acercaba mirando desafiante a Fugaku, que ni si quiera se tomo la molestia de mirarlo

—es un crio y debido a la situación actual no pueden andar sin protección de un lado a otro

—perdón Uchiha-sama pero no soy un crio, cuando quiera se lo demuestro

—Ja eres un crio, un mocoso que apenas si sabe cuidarse, ser anbu no es la gran cosa

—tampoco ser un Uchiha

Minato y óbito sintieron que el ambiente se había sobrecargado demasiado.

Obito quería gritarle a su amigo, Fugaku no era alguien para tomar a la ligera. Por su parte Minato sabia que si Fugaku activaba el Sharingan seria el fin, tenía que decidir rápido.

Por una parte estaba Fugaku lo odiaba, prefirió las apariencias antes que a el, pero era el mejor ninja, con el estaría mas que seguro y por el otro lado estaba kakashi, tan bien era buen ninja pero era muy impulsivo además sabia lo que su ex alumno sentía por el, la verdad eso traería mas problemas que benéficos.

—por su bien dejen de emanar tanto chakra y Fugaku viene conmigo

—Sensei

La mirada dolida de kakashi lo mataba pero ya había decidido

—acabas de volver de una misión, debes estar agotado mejor descansa, óbito has rápido lo que te dije y tu Fugaku tienes preparativos que hacer, pueden irse.

Obito hizo una pequeña inclinación y arrastro a su amigo fuera del despacho.

— ¿quieres mas ramen?

—dije que ya te podías ir

—no quiero

—lárgate

Sin mucha resistencia el Uchiha le robo un beso a Minato.

—bastardo

—mi rubio

Esta vez el beso fue mas apasionado, mas profundo. Los dos se sorprendieron al saber cuanto se extrañaban, como sus cuerpos se activaron mutuamente en deseo.

—Te amo

—infeliz

Lo siguiente que sintió Fugaku en sus labios fue un puño que le dolió no físicamente, El dolor venia del alma, amaba a Minato desde aquel día que le vio. Era un maldito bastardo infeliz pero aquel rubio de ojos azules era suyo de nadie más.

—nos vemos mañana Hokage sama

**xoxo**

Ese beso mando todo a la mierda, cuando por fin había dejado de llorar y había recuperado el sueño, el imbécil volvía y lo dejaba otra vez confundido, adolorido.

— ¿tienes hambre?

—No

— ¿sed?

—no

—deja de comportante tan infantil

— ¿yo infantil? donde quedo *no nos volveremos a ver* *deja de amarme*

—no se, trate de olvidarme de ti, pero me es imposible

—eres un puto egoísta

—pero te gusto tal cual

Minato le miro sin emoción alguna

—quiero estar en Sunagakure esta misma noche

—Como ordene Hokage-sama

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, cuando sufrieron un ataque, no eran ninjas de Sunagakure al menos eso parecía, eran diez en total.

—ya pensaba que este viaje no iba hacer tan fácil

—Fugaku más te vele estar listo

—Solo dame la orden—dijo el Uchiha activando el Sharingan

En pocos minutos neutralizaron a sus contrincantes con su velocidad y fuerza.

—ves Minato no solo somos buena pareja en la cama

—cállate imbécil

Minato mostraba una mueca de dolor, tenia un corte algo profundo en su pierna derecha, de inmediato Fugaku le ayudo a vendarlo.

—ves eso te pasa por no comer algo, estas muy débil

—…es tu culpa

—…si es mi culpa Hokage-sama la próxima no volverá a pasar esto… eres muy importante para mi

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar un poco a Minato, Fugaku no era de ese lenguaje tierno

—a hora deja yo te cargo

— ¿¡QUE! ¡Bájame te lo ordeno!

—no, estas herido por mi culpa, no importa cuanto grites no te soltare

— ¡BAJAME Y YO NO GRITO!

—estas grande para hacer pucheros

—bájame

—no

Al llegar a Sunagakure casi al anochecer, fueron recibos por el Kazekage un tipo joven de cabello café, mirada arisca y fría.

—¿Quién es el Hokage?

—soy yo, Fugaku bájame

—no

—tu kage te ordeno algo

—esta herido

—puedo ver que no lo protegiste bien

Fugaku le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas, pero fue interrumpido por Minato quien se logro zafar de sus brazos

—estoy bien solo un pequeño rasguño

—es peligroso andar con un solo hombre

—soy mas que suficiente Kazekage

Comprobado, era imposible que Fugaku tuviera una charla decente con otro hombre cerca de Minato.

—Fugaku cállate, Kazekage ya estamos aquí un gusto conocerlo

—lo mismo digo, si me permite lo llevare al hospital para que lo revisen

—es una herida leve

—eres mi invitado, mi responsabilidad te llevare y en cuanto a usted—dijo dirigiéndose a Fugaku—se puede ir a descansar

—no

—Fugaku basta vete

En el hospital le cerraron la Heredia quedando como nuevo, inmediatamente a la salida lo esperaba el Kazekage

—gracias y perdón si Fugaku le molesto

—no hay problema, si no le molesta lo quiero invitar a cenar

—claro

No muy lejos Fugaku trataba de no morir de celos. Odio la forma que aquel tipejo miro a Minato, en algún momento ese rubio se le había metido tanto en el alma, menté y corazón. Noches enteras pasaba pensado en el, mientras a su lado dormía aquella mujer. Quería mandar todo el infierno, su clan, la aldea pero ya era demasiado tarde, por cobarde pagaba las consecuencias.

Pasada varias horas en las cuales trato de conciliar el sueño, por fin cedió por vencido y decidió salir de aquel cuarto, pero vio a Minato llegar en ese instante.

— ¿la pasaste bien?

Dijo con cierto reproche aun que ciertamente sentía curiosidad

—el Kazekage odia a su señor feudal, esta loco y como le dije que no compartía sus ideas ni toleraba su mano en mi muslo, lo mande al diablo y el a mi

—entonces fue una velada estupenda

—claro haciendo mas enemigos en estos tiempos ¿Qué clase de Hokage soy?

—el mejor que pudiéramos tener, eres un excelente Hokage. ¿Le voy a cortar la mano a ese imbécil? nadie te pone la mano en el muslo.

Minato rio levemente

—deja, nos tenemos que ir, esto fue una perdida de tiempo

—no, estamos juntos eso no es una perdida de tiempo

—andando terco celoso.

A eso dela media noche, ya alejados de Sunagakure cansados y con frio decidieron acampar cerca de una depresión rocosa, que los protegía del frio.

— ¿y que hablaste mas o menos con ese loco?

— ¿sabes que es un biju?

—si, son demonios con grandes poderes

—el Kazekage piensa en encontrar estos demonios para sellarlos en personas, para convertirlos en ninjas muy poderosos

—mala idea no es, pero puede que el biju se apodere de su contenedor

—exacto, esta loco

Después de comer, Minato se acostó y Fugaku se quedo haciendo guardia pero mas que todo miraba a Minato. Dormía tan cerca pero se veía tan lejano, bueno tal vez era la única noche en que estarían solos, debía aprovechar.  
Con calma se acerco y se acostó a su lado, acaricio sus mejillas y se fue acercando hasta besar esos rosados labios, comenzando lento hasta que al final mordió el labio inferior, despertando completamente a Minato que lo miro algo asustado.

—soy yo

Aquellos ojos azules fueron opacados por las lágrimas

—Me duele

—y a mi, pero ella esta embarazada ya no se puede hacer nada

Minato esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cargada de melancolía

—lo se, nunca se pudo hacer algo por esta relación

— ¿como sabes que…?

—las noticias vuelan

Esta vez fue Minato quien junto sus labios, fue un beso hambriento salvaje mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban sintiendo sus crecientes erecciones. Sin mucho protocolo ya que sentían que el tiempo estaba en su contra, se desnudaron cada uno con ansias locas de recorrer y marcar en su memoria el cuerpo del otro.

Para Minato no importaba si Fugaku no lo amaba.

Para Fugaku no importaba si Minato no le creía si lo amaba.  
Lo importante era gravar ese momento, que dura toda una eternidad

**No quiero volver a soñar despierto****  
****ni a ver un oasis en el desierto****  
****de tu corazón**

Con movimientos rápidos Fugaku bajo por el pecho de Minato, dejando pequeñas marcas, mordiendo sus pezones, arrancando gemidos desgarradores que aumentaron cuando se engullo aquel pesado de carne tibio, succionando con rapidez mientras su dedos con fuerza se metían en aquella abertura que poco a poco fue cediendo. Con poca delicadeza volvito al Hokage y lo estampo contra la pared rocosa y áspera penetrándolo.

**Y a veces grito al cielo por tu pelo****  
****Me muero por dentro me mata el silencio****  
****De tu corazón****  
**  
Desechando las embestidas suaves desde un principio, paso a unas enérgicas que pegaban en toda la próstata de Minato, quien solo gemía y se masturbaba exigiendo más velocidad y profundidad.

**Y a veces cae la noche y me desvelo****  
****Casi al mismo tiempo que pierdo yo el sueño****  
****Por amor**

Casi al final Minato lo empujo y lo hizo acostar para luego sentarse lentamente en su miembro, Para poder verle fijamente mostrándole si tapujos sus sentimientos.

**No quiero volver a las ilusiones****  
****Son como espejismos que hacen que te vea****  
****Como quiero yo****  
****Y la realidad no es así.****  
**  
Sin previo acuerdo, cuando llegaron al clímax, ambos gritaron sus nombres

—maldito el día en que te conocí

—si maldito el día

Se dijeron mientras recuperaban el aliento

—pero no lo cambiaria, solo me pediría ser mas egoísta y que tu no fueras tan cobarde

Fugaku rio con ganas y abrazo a Minato

—tus deseos serán ordenes, después de todo siento que moriremos pronto, en la próxima vida te lo prometo.

**Por mucho que quiera cambiar no puedo****  
****Has secado mi llanto****  
****No tienes perdón**

Esa noche se amaron pero la mañana llego, sin mucho sentimentalismo cada uno tomo su camino, ya se había llorado lo suficiente, después de todo ese era el maldito camino ninja.  
**  
**_**Años después**_

Un niño rubio de ojos azules, con lindas marcas en la mejilla corría tratando de llegar rápido a la academia, pero choco contra una persona que era ni mas ni menos Fugaku Uchiha, ese señor tan serio padre de Sasuke teme, quien le daba algo de miedo.

—Per-perdón

Por alguna extraña razón, el Uchiha mayor no dejaba de mirarlo, era una mirada rara que nunca antes había visto Naruto, no era odio o miedo.

— ¿estas bien?

—si

—Te ensuciaste aquí—dijo mientras le limpiaba la mejilla con ternura

—…

—la próxima ten mas cuidado

—aja

Naruto se fue corriendo mientras que su corazón latía fuerte. Por algún motivo Naruto nunca olvido aquel gesto y solo podía encontrar dos explicaciones a eso.

Que era el primer gesto de cariño que alguien le dio y que fue la última vez que vio a Fugaku Uchiha vivo.

**Cogiste el pie cuando te di la mano****  
****Rompiste mi vida, me abriste una herida****  
****Y me echaste alcohol****Y por amarte tanto...muero yo**

* * *

la letra en negrita es una canción, se llama por amarte tanto de melendi la cual por esa etapa de mis años tiernos me inspiro.

gracias por leer


End file.
